


Love is Stored in the Goblin Pocket

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Look Caduceus is big okay, Multi, Other, big and soft, snugs for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caduceus gets a special addition made to his new coat. Everybody wants one.
Relationships: Beau/Yasha/Jester/Caleb/Fjord/Caduceus, Polynein
Comments: 32
Kudos: 228





	Love is Stored in the Goblin Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Just a little something silly that popped into my head late at night!   
> Mollymauk: Just like about half of everything else?   
> HK: Yeah, my brain is kinda like that a lot.   
> Mollymauk: It works. Weren’t you supposed to be doing Fey King?   
> HK: ... Yes but shhhhhhh. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! A lil bit of Caleb angst but nothing serious 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one!

One of the things Caduceus specially requested when he got his new clothes was that there be one, extra large pocket in the front of his coat. The tailor was a little confused by the request, but after an explanation and some questions about technical specifications, they made it work. 

The rest of the Mighty Nein assumed it was probably for his kettle, or possibly spell components. At least up until he wore the coat for the first time. 

They were all enjoying their new Xhorhasian threads and the differences in styles when Jester asked. 

“Hey Caduceus, what was that really big pocket for anyway?” 

The firbolg looked mildly surprised for a moment, then smiled at her and nodded to Nott. 

“Let me show you. Come here a minute please, Miss Nott?” 

Slightly confused, the goblin obeyed, skipping across the floor in her new yellow dress. She let out a startled squeak when Caduceus lifted her up and settled her gently in the new pocket. 

Jaws dropped around the room. 

Nott twisted around a couple of times, her legs curled to her chest as she explored the confines of the space. Then she looked up at Caduceus. 

“You mean this is for me?” 

The cleric smiled down at her placidly and nodded. 

“Sometimes it’s not safe for goblins to be around, and you’re small. You fit real nice.” 

Nott considered this for a moment, her face scrunching up in thought. The others watched, wondering what her response would be. It seemed unsure for a long moment. 

Caduceus, apparently not noticing, wrapped his arm around the bulge in his coat and squeezed. 

“And it puts you at just the right height for a hug.” 

Nott melted into a happy little goblin ball, nestling into the hug. 

“Aww, thanks Deucey! I love it!” 

Forcing her mouth to shut, Beau huffed and turned away, arms folded. 

“That’s ridiculous, you can totally see she’s there!” 

“It’s not especially subtle,” Jester agreed with a giggle, leaning in for a closer look. Caduceus obligingly opened his coat for her. “But it’s a really sweet thought!” 

** 

It did not take long for the goblin pocket to become a cat pocket. 

Approximately 20 minutes after the cat came to visit Caduceus for the first time in his new outfit, there was a small lump of purring fur buried deep inside. Caduceus, almost as unfamiliar with cats as Yasha had been, was surprised but delighted to have an extra passenger. 

Despite his skinny frame, the firbolg was a lot stronger than he looked. It wasn’t much of an effort for him to carry any of the Nein, and he could walk perfectly normally with Nott, Frumpkin, or both tucked into the front of his jacket. 

Because both did absolutely become a problem. 

It turned out that climbing into the goblin pocket put Nott perfectly at eye level with Fjord. If the goblin was feeling especially vehement, she’d scramble up Caduceus’ torso into the pocket to properly berate him. 

The first time she did this while Frumpkin was in there, whatever she was going to say got completely lost in the sudden hissing, screeching, and angry cat noises. Some of which presumably came from Frumpkin. It dragged Caleb from his books to come and separate them, using his bond with his familiar to snap the cat out and away. 

Nott continued to twist and snarl a few minutes longer, checking that he had really gone before settling enough to poke her head out of the pocket. 

Caduceus watched it all with the same smile of mild interest he usually wore when something beyond his understanding happened. 

** 

Eventually, an uneasy truce was formed between goblin and cat, and they managed to share the pocket rather peacefully. 

And maybe occasionally Frumpkin would have a psychic passenger when he went to snuggle close to Caduceus’ heartbeat. Caleb’s gaze would ostensibly be fixed on his books, but from time to time there was just the faintest sheen of blue across his eyes. 

He probably wasn’t anticipating being put directly into the pocket himself. But Caduceus was extremely observant, and good at getting to the source of the problem. 

“Mister Caleb, could you Enlarge me for a moment? I’d like to try something.” 

The question seemed to shock the wizard a little; it was a quiet evening, one of increasingly many that they spent inside. Enlarging Caduceus inside a house would be... a difficult fit. But there was space in the room, and it was also best not to ask questions you weren’t prepared to have answers. 

Asking might have meant Caleb was less surprised when two large furry hands settled on his shoulders. 

“I’ll need your help for this just a little more, Mister Caleb. May I lift you?” 

It didn’t take a genius to realize the next step, but Caleb managed to anyway. His cheeks flushed and he glanced around, checking for witnesses. It was something that he wanted very, very badly. 

“Ja. Okay.” 

Inside the Enlarged goblin pocket was... well, Caduceus probably washed his coat a lot more than the rest of them washed theirs. He had more cause to. But it was warm, and comfortable, and the reassuring weight of one thick arm curling around him made Caleb melt as surely as it had Nott. 

He didn’t even look up at a delighted gasp from the doorway. 

“Caduceus!! You’re so big! Can I come cuddle too!” 

Had it been a question, it’d have been one that Caduceus had never willingly said no to. A single nod later he had a lapful of delighted, wiggly tiefling. 

Thoroughly dwarfed by his enlarged side, it took Jester a moment to spot Caleb in the goblin pocket. When she did, she seemed even happier, were that possible. 

“Oh! Can we all fit in your pocket when you’re this big!” 

“Caleb was just helping me to find out,” Caduceus replied calmly while Caleb’s cheeks flushed, “it struck me as useful to know in case we need to leave somewhere quickly.” 

“That’s a really good idea,” Jester agreed, nodding emphatically and sneaking Caleb a sly grin. “Is it comfy in there Caleb?” 

For a moment, the wizard considered not answering. But it wasn’t Beau asking; Jester wasn’t likely to tease over cuddles. So he nodded. 

“It is very comfortable.” It was almost a whisper, and he definitely wasn’t prepared for Jester’s response. 

Wiggling excitedly, she caught the edge of the pocket in both hands. 

“Is there room for one more?” 

While Caleb’s mouth opened and closed, trying to form a response, Caduceus cut in with a thoughtful frown. 

“I would hate to tear the pocket... Mended clothing is never really as strong.” 

For a moment, Jester was downcast. Then, as ever, she brightened. 

“Well, Frumpkin fits in with Nott, so what if I Polymorph into a cat!” 

Both men hesitated a moment to consider. They were rather definitively in for the evening; it wasn’t like she’d need the spell for anything else. In the end, Caleb left it to Caduceus, looking up to the firbolg. 

It was his pocket, after all. 

Maybe just the tiniest hint of pleading in his eyes. 

As if the firbolg was going to say no. 

He smiled at Jester, nodding down to the pocket. 

“Of course, I think you’d fit very nicely as a cat.” 

Almost before he finished the sentence, a little blue tabby cat was pawing her way up the coat. Caleb reached out quickly to pull her in before sharp little claws could catch. She snuggled up to him at once, purring and pushing her face in under his chin. 

It was... 

Fucking surreal. 

If Caleb had nice dreams, he supposed they’d probably have been something like this. There was something so soothing, so safe about being in Caduceus’ pocket. Knowing full well that the firbolg was right there, ready and willing to protect them both. 

Knowing the kitten rubbing up aggressively could summon an army of celestial guardians on a whim, and that both could heal any wound. 

Yeah. It was nice. 

Nice enough that when Beau happened past twenty minutes later, all he did was give her a deadpan stare. 

The monk seemed to be having a hard enough time finding words as it was. Finally she managed to point to the kitten just visible curled around Caleb’s neck. 

“Is that Jester?” 

And maybe Caleb was just a little enjoying her complete befuddlement. 

“She wanted to fit in the pocket,” he said simply. Beau’s mouth opened, closed, and she threw up her hands. 

“Of course she did.” Her eyes travelled over them, a small frown tugging at her lips. “Could... I try the pocket?” She asked slowly, her face turned away and eyes just barely darting up over Caduceus’ face. 

Caleb was tempted to argue, to refuse her access to what was now his pocket. More on principle than anything else. 

But Caduceus nodded happily, patting Caleb on the butt through his coat. 

“We should try it with everyone, just to be safe.” 

“I’m bigger than Beauregard,” Caleb muttered, trying to work out how to gracefully exit the pocket. 

Jester, the traitor, slipped from his neck to disappear into the depths, clearly not willing to give up her own position. In the end Caduceus had to lift Caleb out again, but Beau insisted on trying to climb in herself. 

She had one foot in, both hands on the edge and her other foot stretched to tip toes on Caduceus’ knee when Nott burst into the room, crossbow drawn. 

“I THINK NOT MOTHERFUCKER!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’m not exactly happy with this one, so it may see an edit some day, but this is where it feels ended for now and I wanna get it out of the way!


End file.
